


麻木上唇

by et345tueo



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, 绿虫
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et345tueo/pseuds/et345tueo
Summary: 没有什么内容的肉文，斜线表示攻受，我是脑补漫画形象写的一发完结





	

 

虚掩着的厚重木门隔绝了宴会厅里的灯火通明和谈笑风生，盆栽植物的绿叶在热潮中摇曳，除了偶尔从门缝泄露进来的管弦乐队演奏的散漫而模糊的琴 **** ****声，这里仍然安静得仿佛是另一个被遗忘的世界。

不同颜色的液体混合着在空腹里翻滚，酒精的滋味并不好受，一阵呕吐过后他关上水龙头。我们熟知的光鲜亮丽的CEO，抬眼望着镜子里自己那张淋过水后有些惨白的脸。光滑的镜子和石板不约而同地映出同一具疲累的影子，双手支撑着虚弱的上半身，伏在大理石砌成的洗手池上，肩膀轻颤。脸上挂着自我厌弃的表情，前额不住沁出细密的汗水，他紧闭双目重重地揩去令人显得无能的汗珠，却发现原本往后梳得整整齐齐的棕发被一把揉得乱糟糟的。他又急切地将一绺绺顽固的毛发压下去，试图把杂毛都捋顺，始终无法如愿，心下便愈加慌乱。喧嚣纷扰犹在耳畔，攒动的人影还在眼前晃动，所幸他的副手、合作伙伴、重要的挚友也在身边随时待命，他能暂时寻求片刻的清醒和轻松。

说“随时待命”是不正确的，我们熟悉的COO并不完全听命于CEO，他在商业上有许多自己的主意。虽然我们的CEO在所有项目上拥有全部决定权，但他同时又非常热衷于玩消失，结果COO不得不负责起大大小小的具体事务。但以上这些绝不意味着夺权，他们是多年的好友，他们之间保持着特殊微妙的默契，他们可能还有独立的协议，他们的关系并不简单，但也没有复杂到伤脑筋的地步，总之我们无法探询。

harry惬意地斜靠在墙上，好整以暇地看着peter局促的表情，拧开一瓶矿泉水问他：“现在感觉好点了没？” 因为家庭出生他对上流社会的那一套很熟悉，过去的他常常出入各种社交场合并且游刃有余，对各种礼仪了如指掌，然而事实上，他很嫌恶不断重复着的礼节、虚情假意的问候和违心的互相吹捧。如果不是为了peter和他的公司，他早就抛弃曾经浮夸虚伪的生活方式回家带孩子了。peter是如此单纯直率、毫不掩饰，他做不出把他一个人丢在宴会上搞砸一切的事情。唯一令他感到安慰的是，peter对披上面具扮演另一种身份这件事同样排斥，在饮酒谈笑的间隙，他们不断用眼神交流，表达自己是如何备受煎熬。

直到几杯酒下肚以后，不自在的peter在虚晃的白色灯光下把手探到自己背后轻轻拽harry的袖子向他求助，他会意地笑起来，找了个冠冕堂皇的借口把老板拖进洗手间里。

Peter用冷水抹了一把脸，背脊晃动出轻微的幅度如玉山之将倾，刚才洗手的水溅出水池边缘，濡湿袖口，布料呈现出较深的颜色，美丽的银制袖扣和腕表也沾上廉价的水珠和灰尘。藏在灰影下的脸痛心疾首地皱起眉毛，他颇为心疼地嘟囔：“糟透了……这可是我借的衣服。”

Harry真担心他摇摇晃晃下一秒就一头栽进去，那样会把他的形象毁得更彻底，于是缓缓靠近他，抓着颓丧的身躯，并排站在镜子前。他很绅士，把他圈在臂弯里，置于自己精心营造的阴影之下。

“先别管那个……”Harry懒洋洋地说道，捏住窄细的下巴拉近了两人的距离，近在咫尺，peter微微抬起头默默望着他，鼻尖微烫，断断续续地出气。harry多情的目光凝视着他迷茫的神情，颤动的睫毛上悬挂着水珠，眼角也湿漉地泛着水光，疲劳加深了眼窝，原本明亮有神的琥珀色眼睛像是蒙上了一层薄雾。harry施加的力道迫使peter张开嘴，他瞧见伏在口腔内的小巧粉嫩的舌头，按下了一股下流的冲动，屈起另一只手臂善解人意地将矿泉水送到他嘴边。

“谢谢，我确实很渴……”peter乖顺地含住了瓶口，喉结开始有节奏地上下滚动。浓绿的眼睛瞥见一丝水痕从他的嘴角溢出，循着下巴和脖颈修长的线条往下流，渗入立领拥簇下的神秘暗影中。他的模样不知为何在harry看来像是带着不露声色的色情和勾引，直到peter的喉结发出最后一次大幅度的抖动，胸腔呛出大量腥甜的酒气，他才肯停下动作。

Peter偏过头压抑地咳嗽，嘴角和唇峰上残留水渍，让Harry想到花圃中悬着露珠与晨雾的娇嫩清新的花瓣。随即注意力落在西装外套里洇湿的白色衬衫上，从领口一点点探入，领口下的一小块白皙的皮肤在光与影的掩衬下，映出细腻柔和的光亮。他却觉得自己的眼睛被晃到了，他还一直觉得在peter无所适从的表情之下隐藏着某种难辞其咎的性感，现在是，在床上躺着的时候也是。

他勾着peter的下巴，低哑的嗓音重复了一遍，“感觉好点了没？”

Peter的胸口感觉到一丝清凉的湿意。一点也不，尽帮倒忙，心中闷闷地抱怨。

Harry无辜地咧开嘴，手掌体贴地攀上他的可怜虫的后背，沿着急促起伏的线条抚平一道道西装的褶皱，替他顺气。Harry缠绵的力道温柔地像在演奏抒情曲，Peter愣了一下，随即警觉地挺直了腰杆。Harry顺势改成搂着的姿势，慰借地拍了拍他的肩头，他们的肩膀依旧紧紧挨在一起。

他并不讨厌他慵懒的亲近，只是一向不知道如何应付harry突如其来的撩拨，这常常让坏了兴致的harry嫌弃他的不合时宜。这一次，他又吞吞吐吐地说：“ha……harry，我觉得我们这样不太好……”

“是吗……”大概是流淌进来的空灵的音符非常符合他的胃口，Harry非但没有感到扫兴，表情也是出乎意料的平和，甚至带点轻盈的愉悦。他无视了在他看来无关紧要的顾虑，稍微侧过身子，一只手绕过紧绷的肩膀，这下他的胸口贴着peter的肩头，湿热黏腻的气息喷在他后颈，氤氲着葡萄酒催眠的香气，“那这样你满意吗，老板？”

耳朵很痒，peter努力稳住自己的情绪，“别、别那样喊我……”

“不要在这里，拜托……”peter的余光瞥见镜子里自己的耳朵一下子就红了，忽然意识到harry随随便便的吐息都能搅乱自己过剩的情绪，这让他更不好意思了，连尾音都忍不住黯淡下去，“如果被其他人知道……”他胡乱地联想到了宴会上偶遇的mj意味深长的眼神和stark先生欲言又止的凝视，不敢确定是不是被他们看穿了，他感到无地自容，仿佛小时候逃课被家长抓个现行后一样羞愧。

至于harry，他既不在乎别人知道，也不在乎别人不知道，唯一痛恨别人盯着他的私人生活。所以当第一次高潮后peter赤裸地趴在床上，汗湿而泛红的脊背因为冷气而发抖，还未消化“和好朋友上床”这一事实，带着虚弱嘶哑的哭腔断断续续地恳求，“ha、harry，你不会把这件事情告诉梅婶的吧……我的意思是……至少暂时不说……”

依旧沉浸在余韵里的harry枕着自己的手臂侧卧着，欣赏peter藏在灰色阴影里的委屈的眼神，以及滑腻绯红的背，伸手将背上的液体抹匀，他的嘴唇麻木而干燥，“当然。”他凑上去吻他泛红的眼角。既然是peter提出的要求他很乐意去执行，而且他很清楚如果对手公司为了抹黑parker的形象可能采取的舆论手段。所以，他决定不妨把偷情当作一种情趣，况且他害羞的反应也同样惹人怜爱。

但是，在那之后已经过了三个月了，再怎么迷恋，这偷偷摸摸的游戏也要玩腻了吧？想到这里，harry有些沮丧。“如你所愿……”他甩开堆在心底的愤懑不平、乱七八糟的念头，双手松开了对下巴的桎梏，笑说，“今晚的宴会感觉如何？”

“我果然还是不适合这种场合……”peter扯了扯脖子上的阻碍呼吸的蝴蝶结，“老实说……这东西勒得我难受……”他从没见过这种阵仗，自从第一次他尴尬的演讲被上传到互联网并被大伙嘲笑以后，每次的演说他都如临大敌，所幸今天的晚宴中途并未遭遇反派袭击之类的突发状况，除了他不能像harry那样在各种人物面前从容不迫，一切都很顺利。

“嘿，别这么想，今晚你可比上一次进步多了，至少你都会开玩笑了。”

“呃……笑话……但是你昨天说那并不好笑……”

“搞清楚，同样的笑话听几十遍任何人都会觉得无聊。”为了让他的老板在各种社交场合拥有幽默感，他每天都陪他练习讲笑话编段子，一个梗不厌其烦地听上几十遍，反复研究该用什么样的表情、语气，该在哪里停顿。“多亏了你的机智，你现在越来越有幽默感了。”

“你说这话真的不是在讽刺我吗……”peter怀疑地看着他。

“当然不是，你没看见那些议员、投资人和记者有多喜欢你吗，而且我还发现好多可爱的姑娘在你身后偷瞄你、给你抛媚眼，不值得高兴吗……”harry的手沿着漂亮的线条慢悠悠地往下滑，回想着外衣包裹之下的劲瘦的腰身，在喘息间急促起伏。他忘情地掐着peter的腰，肌肤相亲时他才发现peter和自己想象中的完全不同，他以为戴眼镜的书呆子们都很羸弱，一折就断，peter却拥有令人羡慕的精瘦的身材，身体既非纤细柔弱也非满身横肉，胸肌和腹肌恰到好处地排列着。

“不……”peter的脸憋的通红，扶着边缘，指尖发颤，薄薄的衬衣下的皮肤起了一层细密的汗。

“我看你现在的样子特别适合来段美妙的艳遇……”harry脸上挂着轻邪的笑容。对于peter，他多多少少有些莫名的施虐欲，他无意施加肉体上的伤害，却乐见他被“欺负”得进退两难的样子。他总是喜欢说些半是认真半是玩笑的话来吓唬peter，每一次peter都会当真从而露出窘迫的神色。正如他从前打开储藏柜的铁门看见他满脸的恐慌与无助，还有此刻他无处安放的眼神。

peter绷紧了神经，死死咬着下唇，他不敢乱动了，因为他无法保证停留在腰际的手不会去往更为敏感的部位。

“可惜有人不解风情……不知好歹……一心想着逃跑……”harry故作浅浅的叹息。

“你、你知道的，我不喜、喜欢她们，也不习惯……”这个回答（或者解释）简直逊爆了，peter想。

“换做是我，肯定会在宴会结束后，带其中一个回家……哦不，带两个回去更好……”

随口的一句话，从harry嘴里冒出来却像变成，今晚真美，我想在这里搞你，可以吗。近在咫尺的低哑的声调似乎在厮磨他的耳垂，peter不懂那是不是调情，即使是他也不知道怎样回答能让harry高兴，毕竟harry生来就有令他翻涌、令他结舌的本领。Peter垂下眼，把嘴唇咬得煞白。安静的模样落在harry眼里，喉结重重滚动了一下。

“我和你开玩笑的，parker，”直到成功地逼出了peter脸上的红晕，harry伸出食指戳了一下他的脸，“你在想什么？”

“对不起，你……你真的吓到我了。”harry恢复了正经的样子，peter终于松了一口气。但想到那些刺眼的闪光灯、见缝插针的问题、意有所指的谈话，他又露出苦恼的笑容，“不过……谢谢你，harry，如果不是你，我……我一个人真不知道要怎么应付那些烦人的媒体。”

“我讨厌他们……不过我知道你很需要。”

“嗯……真的谢谢你……”我真的很需要你，他在心里肯定地对他说。

“好好好，你说过很多遍了。”harry笑着帮peter整理领结，一边叮嘱他，“你该出去了，如果你在洗手间待太久，明天的八卦很可能就会充斥着‘总裁parker厕所奇缘’、‘parker隐疾’之类的主题。”

“哦，那确实很糟。”peter很自觉地抬起下巴说到。

“顺便多说一句……”最后，harry的双手搭在他肩上，满意地盯着他的脸庞，沉着语气，句尾却带着飞扬的自豪，“我觉得今天晚上的你特别有魅力。”他固住peter的脑袋，在他彻底反应过来之前，迅速在嘴角留下一个吻，又轻又薄。

“hhharyyy？！”措手不及的peter于慌乱中向后踉跄了两步，涨红了脸，捂着嘴说，“你你你你一定是喝醉了！”

harry像什么都没发生过一样，越过peter走到门口，“再教你一件事——人只有想醉的时候才会醉。”推开了门，留给他一个淡定的背影，语调依旧慢条斯理，“别忘了，时刻保持微笑。”

——————————————————－

夜凉如水，月光也同样冰冷，没有温度的清辉笼罩着远处的灌木丛和树林，一片影影绰绰。

宴会临近尾声的时候，微醺的harry独自一人来到阳台吹风。一排落地窗将里外的风景完全隔开，屋内温暖如春觥筹交错，窗外只剩静谧和空旷。不一会儿，他的身体就在肆虐的冷风中感到一阵哆嗦。

却依旧不能冷却内心的汹涌暗潮。

harry瞥了一眼宴会厅里失真的人影，无法脱身的peter，他正在和贵宾们拥抱道别，脸上有光和汗。他怀有一股冲动，幻想着自己径直走过去，无视其他人惊讶的目光，将peter拉出热闹非凡的漩涡中，然后轻柔地、但却不容抗拒地把他压在冰冷的铁栏杆上，掐他的腰窝，凑近左耳深呼吸，笑着说——现在……我可以带你回家吗？

harry发来的讯息拽动了peter的精神，大概是身体里的冒险因子察觉到了刺激和危险的气味，又或许是联想到了harry方才在洗手间里说的某些理论，他的血液逐渐被点燃，兴奋的不是时候。一对上那双脉脉含情的眼睛，闪烁着期待的光芒，被harry扫过的唇侧就开始升温，烫到麻木，他心里暗暗犹豫着是否应该结束肉体关系重拾友谊，可还是远远地朝他点头。

——————————————————－

peter的手伸进外套口袋，摸出钥匙开门。将钥匙对准插入锁孔的瞬间，他为自己一气呵成的动作着实愣了一下。这是harry的公寓，而他自己的远在十公里之外，为什么他会出现在这里，手里还拿着属于harry的钥匙？这让他恍若回到无忧无虑的大学时代，他们在学校附近租了一间屋子成为了室友，那时他们还没有吵架，某个炎热的夏夜harry在俱乐部的活动上喝醉后就和别人干架，他跑去劝架反而被揍，最后鼻青脸肿的两个人不得不互相搀扶着回家，他一边架着harry一边开门。现在一切看起来似乎都不曾改变，但是只有他们自己知道其中发生了多少曲折的故事。

他回过头忧心忡忡地望着站在身后的情人。Harry浑身散发难闻的酒气，脸上挂着轻浮笑容，眼睛半睁，手里拎着的皱巴巴的外衣拖到了地上。宴会结束后，他们并没有直接驱车回家，而是拐进了狭长的巷子，走进一家名为兰兰万岁的酒吧，因为harry说他不想立刻回家。

白色的薄雾营造出幻境的错觉，爵士乐队在角落狭窄的舞台上演奏，蝴蝶弹簧门在疏懒的音乐和客人的阵阵低语中轻微晃动，木柜上精心陈列着酒瓶、糖罐和摆设，昏暗涣散的光线使每个人的脸都恰到好处得深陷在阴影中，容易令人意乱情迷。几杯烈酒下肚，harry坐没坐相，手指有一下没一下地敲节拍，嘴里轻轻哼唱，领口敞开，领带松松垮垮挂在脖子上，烟雾弥漫之下呈现出寂寥的落拓。难得一身轻松，他们交流了点工作上的烦恼，后来harry把peter轻轻压在拥挤的卡座里，温柔地接吻，湖水一般的眼中泛滥深情，手掌在腰际描摹着形状和肌理，是安慰也是诱惑。Peter承受着他的重量，眼眶通红，发抖的手指把昂贵的西装抓出一道道褶皱，他热情却生硬地回应他的爱意，吸入他醉酒后的气息，认真而缓慢地舔湿他的嘴角，两片柔软的舌头彼此纠缠挑逗，交换着嘴里酸甜苦涩的味道，同时沦陷在暧昧的气氛中。远处似乎有人吹起一声长长的口哨……

真正回到家已是凌晨，却睡意全无。

醉汉温热的胸膛猛地贴上他后背，下巴垫在他肩上，像一只在和主人撒娇耍赖的大型宠物，埋脸嗅了嗅peter的气息。而后他捏住他发抖的手，一同转动钥匙，嘴里沉沉地催促道：“快点，pete……”

“好了，你到家了。”harry的身体正像发烧一样烫，peter歪着头摸了一把他的后脑勺，手心洇洇沾满汗水。

“我知道。”harry听到里自动门上锁的声音，他踩着peter的影子，一进屋便甩手丢掉外套，制止了peter正要开灯的手。Peter转身想要离开，终于还是被harry堵着去路，强行按在冰冷的墙上。

Peter有些躲闪，一本正经地提醒他，“你明天一定会宿醉的。”

这两个年轻人其实差不多高，然而不知道是因为对harry深怀歉意，还是因为羞赧腼腆，抑或只是驼背，peter在harry面前似乎总是矮下去小半个头，更不用说其他气场了。

Harry在他前方发出一声湿乎乎的喟叹，烦躁地掰过他的身体，“居高临下”地注视着他。Peter长了张浓眉大眼的娃娃脸，眼底总有种抹不去的天真无邪，再加上鬈曲的头发，使他看上去比实际年龄小很多，就算此刻抿着嘴故作凶狠，harry觉得他多年来一点没变，还是那个外表柔软内心倔强的高中生。区别是自己以前对他完全没有非分之想，也许是当时没发现吧。直到有一天他无法再忽视他的存在——时间筛去了他生命中的大部分过客，peter是为数不多的从未对他失望的人，他不会阻止自己做任何想做的事，更不会拒绝自己各种过分的要求和怂恿，比如逃课，比如打架，比如买醉，比如求欢……

“你会允许我明天请假，对吧，我的老板……”Harry收紧了手臂，低头急切地索吻，第一下太过急躁，peter的后脑勺甚至咚的一声撞在墙上。Peter来不及喊疼，harry的手就覆上他的脸颊、耳根、脖颈，瞬间煨暖了暴露在外的皮肤，harry含住他的唇瓣，啃舐吮咬干燥的上唇，带着一股泄愤般的狠劲。黑暗中，只听到皮鞋踩在软毯上发出的窸窣和唇舌的勾搭声。Peter被他亲得头昏脑涨，无意识地攥紧了衣领，双眼将闭未闭，模模糊糊地看着那张熟悉的却刻着岁月脸，嘴唇的酸痛顿时传到鼻尖。

“你今天看起来很高兴。”peter偏过唇齿说。

“我只是想要祝贺你，你日思夜想的基金会终于成立了……” harry爆发出一串低窃的笑声，“还有……都怪你太撩人了，我一见到你就很兴奋……”

“撩人？我？”peter一下子愣住了，反应过来后红着脸问他，“你还说你没有喝醉？”

“不是告诉你了吗，”harry咂咂嘴，“人只有想醉的时候才会醉，你下次大可以试试。”

Peter摇摇头：“你忘了自己还在服药……下回不要在戒瘾期间喝酒，答应我吧？”

“知道啦……你这不是像个管家婆一样一直盯着我吗？”

“永远不要在所谓的‘仙境’里寻找真相和快乐……”peter故意板起脸，鼻腔挤出细碎的抱怨，“你总是这样敷衍我，然而从来没有做到过。”

Harry嘴里咕哝着“以后不会了”。他自知任性自负的性格一时半会改不了，这么多年来，peter苦口婆心的劝说简直不痛不痒，如果他以前就愿意听从peter的建议，哪怕一次，随便在哪一个黑暗的时刻，或许他就不会迷失自我铸成大错。可是他偏不，他就是拒绝相信peter和他的朋友蜘蛛侠，他就是固执得不接受它们的帮助，因为他不想在一直以来被自己保护的peter面前泄露出一丁点动摇和无助，没有什么比在peter面前靠蜘蛛侠拯救更丢脸了。

难道聪明如peter会不明白吗？所以这句话听在耳朵里就多了一层撒娇，他说：“我早就改了……我现在就只想在你身上找点唔——”

不等他回答，peter出乎意料地拽着他的领带拉低了他的脑袋，四片唇又理所当然地撞到一起。Peter喘息连连，面红到耳根，就像harry舔舐他一样嘬弄着harry软湿的下唇，热切地伸出舌头轻擦牙关，匆忙搜刮口腔里残留的酒精，果然如harry形容的，苦到令人清醒。室外的低温和酒精使harry的唇齿之间变得坚硬微凉，他移动着贴紧harry。他很抱歉除了这副躯体，好像没什么能给予对方的，因为他连真相都不敢告诉好友；而且就算是自己，身体也好精神也好，都不能随心所欲，向所爱之人展示最真实的一面，这简直有违他的交友原则。唯有此刻，harry渴求这副没什么特别之处的身体，这个不确定的认知令他混乱又振奋：他似乎进入了时间之谷的裂缝中，获得了宇宙之外的时间，没有身处俗世的烦恼，毋需背负城市英雄的责任，不需要作出对与错的抉择，他和harry彻底不属于这个世界，完全自由，他可以什么也不用考虑、什么也不用做，将自己毫无保留地交给对方，任由他剥去外套和伪装，纾解压抑已久的欲念。

近乎“讨好”的举动让Harry有些受宠若惊，手掌在peter生涩的鼓励下探入衣服里，急不可耐地抽出衬衫下摆，感觉胯下的部位又硬挺了几分。宽大的手在友人光裸的脊背上滑动着，那里早就被汗水浸润得无比滑腻，布料下的皮肤很温暖，甚至能灼伤手心。左手勒住他的腰，右手一寸寸往下，伸进去揉捏结实的臀部，重重地搓揉，手指在缝隙间流连窥探，指尖在湿漉漉的入口上按压刺激，动作手法娴熟而色情。

Peter被伺候得浑身战栗，膝盖无力，很快就有了反应，火热的下体撑开西裤磨蹭着harry的大腿，不可控制地紧抓他的背，低声呜咽，“唔唔……你这样我受不了，harry……”在harry手中，失控不可避免，只是这一次迅速得出乎意料。毛躁的头发里蓄满汗水，额头抵在他的胸前不停滑蹭，嘴唇隔着轻薄的衬衫碾过他厚实的胸膛和胸前的凸起，拙劣地挑逗。

“总算有点情趣了，parker？”harry歪头亲吻他的褐发，表扬道。

而后，Peter被Harry揽腰一步步倒退，被他摁倒在身后的大床上，任由他粗莽地撕开衬衫。Harry钳制着他的双手，伏在他难以自持的身体上，将耳垂吮吸到艳红，并逐一啃咬逗弄锁骨和颈部，另一只手艰难地替他解开皮带和裤子，指腹在紧贴的内裤上描摹着羞耻的轮廓。

peter乱了心弦，张开双腿焦虑地蹭着harry的腰，极力抗拒着内心挣脱攻击的本能。其实harry抓他一点也不紧，况且以他的能力要摆脱束缚也是轻而易举。他只是有点私心，希望harry能在“这件事”上更粗暴一点，好减轻他长久以来的负罪感。命运对harry太残忍，以前的我却无法完全拯救他不完美的人生，他想，这大概是我唯一能全心全意地为他做的事了。

harry粗糙的舌苔磨砺着胸前一对性感的乳尖，牙齿轻轻磕在上面，短刺的发根扎着娇嫩的乳晕。他很熟悉Peter的敏感带，有的放矢地施力，所到之处都能成功地激起震颤的涟漪，peter被他亲得猛抽气。他们俩的汗水混在一块儿，甚至还有不少口水，peter上下起伏的胸膛早已湿得一塌糊涂。他在中途停下动作，感受着从皮肤之下传来的的生动的鼓噪，心里……稍微有些满足。

他的舌头一定是恶魔的舌头，酒精的力量都无法与之媲美，peter闭上眼睛想，我真没用，我的耳朵既抵制不了他的甜言蜜语的引诱，又不能抗拒他在心头毫无章法的温柔舔吻。如果不是手臂被这么攥着，搞不好他会主动脱掉裤子让harry上了自己。

更让他心惊的是心上人如火的目光，充满了危险的美感。他也曾在失去理智的green goblin的眼中见过类似的目光，那是harry面对Spider-Man的眼神，冷酷而狂暴的，迸射出嗜虐和仇恨的光，令人发怵。然而peter parker的身份获得了截然不同的待遇，若不是拥有强大的信念，要同时承受强烈分明的爱憎，他很可能早已精神分裂。也许正因为有了强烈的对比，才能意识到身为普通人的peter parker对身边的人而言是多么重要，过好平凡的生活同样意义非凡。harry此时狂热的视线能看穿他、将他灼伤，瞳孔中闪烁着的莫名的执着和坚定的欲望，还有缠绵的……爱意？

所以harry才会不由分说跪在他的两腿间为他手淫，温柔地握住性器，熟练地上下套弄起来，低吟吹气，将其抚弄至半硬，不一会儿前端便冒出了一些透明液体，紧绷的下腹渐渐弥漫着一股黏糊糊的潮湿，也打湿了harry的手掌。Harry赤裸裸的视线就凝在那里，湿热的手心随时能将他推向崩溃的边缘。手肘撑着身子，睫羽忽扇，Peter垂着头近距离目睹了自己任人摆布的下流画面，喉咙干渴，脑海中闪现的尽是一幕幕核爆的场景，用不甚清晰的语调闷哼着：“harry不……你不需要这样……真的……”

鬓角粘着汗水，harry抬头递给他一个邪气的笑容，舌尖舔了一下嘴角：“别怕……只是手淫而已……”挥发的酒精导致他的脑袋有点晕眩，视线被压缩，借着从窗外溜进来的灯光和星光，得以看清好友不同寻常的表情，哪里还有半点身为总裁的威严——眉宇紧蹙，手死死抠着床单，压抑着满腔热欲的发作，在低暗的阴影中惴惴呼吸，像一只刚被猎人逮住的仓惶欲逃的小动物。他爱抚着充血的茎柱顶端调笑，指缝间掩藏着几根卷曲的毛发，“你要是想射就射吧……”话音未落，指尖在脆弱的皮肤上恶意地一拧，激起身下一阵扭动。peter心情微妙，嘴唇抿成一条线，吃力地伸出颤巍巍的左手笼在harry的手上方，掀开眼帘堪堪对上harry玩世不恭的笑脸，心口霎时像触电一般，又热又酸，立刻在他温热的掌心里释放了。

Harry看了一眼被射满的双手，下床去抽了几张卫生纸，把手擦干净。Peter倒在床上放缓全身，褐眼略带歉意地凝视他的背影，等到harry转过身，便发现他的手里多了安全套。

“你知道吗？”harry回到床上，优雅地捏着peter的腕骨放到嘴边，嘴唇亲昵地贴在手背上，“我喜欢你的手，它们以前就很灵活，跟你的脑袋一样……记得当年我们总是呆在一个学习小组，只有两名组员的小组，那时你就会做各种各样的手工和模型，拿试管做实验的时候你的手看起来特别修长，特别扎眼……”他虔诚地回忆着，舌尖蜻蜓点水一般擦过略显粗糙的手指，“而且，就是这双手把我拉回来的吧……”

peter摇摇头：“主要是你自己没有放弃自己……我只是发挥了微小的作用……”不知为何，最近Harry常常在自己面前追忆往昔，不知这是否意味着衰老。

“我本来应该早点告诉你的……”如果早点正视自己的内心，也许可以少受点苦吧，但是上帝如果再重新给他一次机会，他可能还是会做出同样的选择，因为他很清楚就算是蜘蛛侠那样的超能力者也对自己的命运无能为力。

“现在也不晚，harry。”peter还是捕捉到了他脸上一闪而过的失落与阴翳，却找不到什么理由安慰他，他的巧舌如簧对执拗的harry就毫无作用，他总是这样。

Harry也不介意，自顾自地吻着泛白的骨节，像欣赏雕塑艺术一样，他注意到虎口附近的皮肤上有一块浅淡的疤痕，又问，“嗯？这是什么……胎记吗？”

“是……的。”peter尴尬地别过脸。那正是一切的开始，一只蜘蛛留下的记号，不仔细看绝对发现不了。余光瞥见harry露出几颗白牙，同时粗粝的舌苔贴上自己的手背，全然猜不到他要做什么，不免有些心悸。

“我也很喜欢，因为它的形状很可爱……”他脉脉注视了一会儿挚友红润羞怯的脸，大脑瞬间有些茫然，鬼迷心窍地对着胎痕咬上去，像接吻一样啃啮起那块软肉，用力吸吮，炙热的酒气悉数喷洒在他手上，甜蜜又狠戾。“Har……”peter果然痛得拧紧眉毛，无辜的手指僵硬地大张，发出湿湿的呜咽，混杂着细细的鼻音。Harry无视了那只推拒着自己肩膀却毫无威胁的手，一面固执地嘬咬，一面深揽过过分柔软腰肢，抚弄腰窝，不容置疑地往下，向更隐密处进犯，揪住一边挺翘的臀肉，扯动揉捏着，关节分明的手指在黏糊的股缝处大胆捻摁，勾划着翕合着的入口，那里他很熟悉，但每一次都能探询到不一样的旖旎风景。手指稍显鲁莽地抚弄过每一片嫩如花瓣的褶皱，毫无预兆地顶开了紧窒的穴口，又伸进一根手指，贪婪地朝更温暖的地方探索，由内而外地压迫着亵渎着他最欣赏的人的身体。Peter呻吟着，呼吸愈发粗重，一个劲地往他胸口里缩，伴随手指的搅动，从脊柱尾端倏地燃起情欲的火花，颇有燎原之势，Peter随着harry的深入爱抚体会到了某种奇妙的滋味，热潮席卷全身，眼中忽明忽暗，对面抬头的欲望狎昵地挑逗腿根和耻骨，他的脑袋眩晕到根本无法思考究竟是手背更痛还是被指甲不断刮搔的后面更痛，理智被抛到九霄云外，只剩下体无意识地收缩。

当始作俑者松开残忍的唇齿时，peter的手完全麻了，白皙的皮肤上浮现出桃色的齿痕，渗出一丝鲜血，乏力的peter不得不搭着他的手臂。

叠在一起的胳膊晃着惨淡的月光，Harry总归有些清醒了：“我是不是弄疼你了，pete？” ~~~~

Peter手上的血迹很快就凝固了，轻声抽噎：“不要紧的，我能承受……”

“但是我……其实我不想让你痛，一点也不想……”harry抚摸着那截细长煞白的后颈，“我不知道自己怎么回事……头有点晕，经常拿不准自己要干什么，唔……可能是那些药的副作用……也可能是我喝多了……”

——骗人，peter想，刚才可不是这样说的——但是——“没关系，因为我希望你能高兴，你舒服我就舒服，真的……”他哑哑唤了一声他的名字，舌尖舔了舔嫣红欲滴的耳垂。是的，这就是他一直以来非常渴忘的状态，渴望被占有，渴望被需要，仅仅是以peter parker的名义，就算受伤，“快点，给我……harry……”

上扬的尾音震动harry的鼓膜令青年耳根通红，偶尔的怂恿更是极具催情效果，他忍无可忍地拔出两根濡湿的手指，抓着圆润的肩颈，重新把peter按进棉絮里，“我喜欢你的发音，”他直勾勾地盯着他，咬开塑料包装纸，“我喜欢听你喊我的名字……”说完，抓住情人柔细的腰，抬起他的一条腿，开始真正地操他。

饥渴的穴口急切地箍住了勃发的性器，温暖干燥的肠壁立刻包裹上来，一开始刺激太大，对两人都是折磨，他们再次气喘吁吁地抱在一起。初期的开拓稍显艰难，peter的眉峰拧成痛苦的形状，下意识地夹紧了屁股，极力推挤着入侵者。Harry撤出一些，随后一边撸着他的性器帮助放松，一边奋力往深处顶送，直至整根没入，坚硬的欲望在干涩的甬道内有节奏地抽插，小心翼翼地研磨着敏感点，从peter孱弱紧致的身体里挤压出甘美的汁液。

Peter的肉穴竭力吞吐着harry的给予，在静谧中他听到了从交媾的地方慢慢传来的令人害臊的粘稠水声，在肉体的撞击中体会到了一阵阵钝痛，还有一些深入骨髓的微妙的滋味。他们十指相扣，Harry死死压着他，手指像要嵌入他的身体一样掐着他，他深深陷入被褥和欲望编织的摇篮中，眼神恍惚，harry冲动而鲜活的热情如同海水涨潮一般，漫过他的四肢和胸腔，填满了他的身体，即使隔着一层薄膜肉体和经络的触感也依旧真实到可怕。他被harry掀起的风浪撞击得摇摇欲坠，必须用力咬着衣领才能不让自己发出奇怪的浪叫，他想敞开大腿接纳他，却被蹂躏得疲惫不堪根本使不上劲，想夹紧他的腰，然而膝盖上沾满汗水只能不住打滑。

一旦确定怀里的人也和自己一样情动不已，harry忽然觉得在月光下的性事多了一种温存的诗意。他的目光追寻着peter欲逃的侧脸，从被手指强暴得近乎失态到被更粗的阴茎侵犯得极尽淫荡，汗津津的眼睑覆盖之下的双眸几乎失焦涣散，略显红肿的嘴唇，耸动的胸脯渗出了汗珠，别有一番动人的情状。他爱死了他隐忍的样子，显得很无辜又很无助，这个时候没有人能拯救他脱离情欲深渊，除了自己，一念及此他就心口发热，兴奋得浑身发抖，对他来说，绝对是征服的满足感比做爱的快感来得更爽快。

Harry深深埋在peter的身体里，更加卖力地操干起他哆哆嗦嗦的身体，吮血一样啃咬他的皮肤，真正的生活对他而言实在太过痛苦了，好不容易拥有了希望，可是这快乐转瞬即逝，他只好把这短暂的慰籍和幸福永远刻在脑海中。

他对peter一直抱有很复杂的感情，甚至他自己都搞不明白。爱本是不嫉妒，长久以来他却一边爱他又一边嫉妒他；爱本是相信，他却总是对自己和对方的坚持本能地怀疑；爱本是包容不发怒，他却总是轻而易举地为自己对他的过度依赖和渴求感到恐慌和愤怒，全因他很清楚peter是世界上仅剩的还爱自己的人。他同样清楚等peter看清自己的真面目后就会把他扫地出门，到那时候他会变成什么样呢？

Harry意乱情迷地问：“你会永远拉着我，对吗……”因激动红了眼，挺腰入到最深处，凶狠地贯穿狼狈泥泞的躯体，肚腹的胀痛令peter几乎抽搐，绵软的双臂攀在他的肩胛上，滚烫的阴茎蹭上律动的下腹，磕磕巴巴地喊着harry的名字，一遍又一遍。爱慕、妒忌、希冀、绝望、迷恋、恐惧交织着，纠缠着他，撕扯着他，他觉得自己快要疯了，也许他马上就要死了，也许peter的爱令他刚刚复活。

“Ha……rry……harry……harr……”

甘甜的肉壁绞裹了他，也消弭了他的畏惧，于是他收紧肌肉，在这破碎而煽情的呼唤中沸腾了，peter从他怀抱里滑落，颤抖着射在他腰腹上。

当harry意犹未尽地从peter体内退出来凑到他面前时，peter笑着抚摸他的脸庞，主动与他交换了一个柔柔腻腻的吻……虽然peter的表情看起来有些悲伤，但他觉得自己并不是那么在意peter的答案了……

 


End file.
